Fallen Star:One Shots
by crazygirlxx
Summary: One shots of these beautiful Keepers. A lot of people don't write this type of fan fiction and I'm disappointed. Hope you like it!


**Propose**

**Gemma**

I woke up at 7 a.m. in Alex and mine's room. I had moved into his room after we defeated Lucinda Queen of the Underworld and Her sister Helena Queen of Lost Souls. Annabella we left alone because she was the mature good one. The sisters were fighting for the love of Alexander Avery their mortal lover. He was Alex's grandfather and a huge player. Like Alex. Everyone was stress free and much happier.

I walked into the kitchen and found Laylen in there making breakfast. Bacon, eggs, and pancakes. There was soft music playing and he walking dancing softly to it. I chuckled. He seemed a lot happier now that he wasn't a vampire anymore. I was happy for him too. His eyes were full of happiness. He and Aislin had also gotten back together.

It was a good thing but also bad. I was haunted at night by their moans. It was absolute torture! But I loved him either way.

Laylen turned around and smiled showing his pearly white teeth.

"Hey. Good morning. Hungry?"

"Good morning back. Yes I am starving." He smiled and served me a plate. It was delicious. Laylen's always been a good cook.

"You seem happier. Does it have to do with a certain blonde haired green eyed witch/keeper?"

"Yes. It does." Laylen leaned closer. "I'm planning on proposing tonight," he whispers. I almost choke on my bacon. My eyes bug out of my head.

"What?!"

"Shhhh." Laylen covered my mouth.

"Seriously?!"

"Yeah. I love her Gemma."

"I can tell. You need to put a gag on her at night by the way." he smiled sheepishly.

"Sorry 'bout that. But you and Alex aren't any better."

"Whatever. So what are you planning on doing?"

"I'm gonna take her out to the beach and have a picnic. Then I'll stand in front of her tell her how much I love her and show the ring." I grinned in excitement. I was feeling so giddy.

"Perfect," I whispered. Laylen couldn't stop blushing. He was so cute. (giggle)

"Good luck Laylen. She'll say yes. Trust me. She loves you too. Can I see the ring?" He pulled it out of his pocket and I gasped. It had an emerald stone in the center of a tiny circle of diamonds. It was beautiful.

"She'll love it!"

"Thank you." He hugged me and then Alex and Aislin came downstairs. We pulled apart and acted as if nothing was up.

"What's with the yelling," asked Alex. I shrugged.

"Nothing to be worried about." I kissed his cheek and finished my breakfast. He looked at me weirdly. I smiled. Aislin was talking to Laylen who had this gleam in his eyes. It was so cute! She's gonna say yes. Definitely.

I went upstairs after I was done. I took a shower and put on a yellow tank top and ripped jeans shorts. The rest of the day wasn't very interesting. But the fact that Laylen was going to propose kept me occupied. Alex was suspicious but there was no way I was gonna tell him.

Night came and Laylen and Aislin came downstairs while Alex and I were watching T.V. Aislin had on a red halter top and white capris with black strapped heels. She had no makeup except for mascara and deep red lipstick. Laylen had on nice black jeans and a white T-shirt looking hot as hell. Just because I have a soul mate doesn't mean I can't find other guys attractive.

"A little dressed up are we?" Alex asked curiously. Laylen looked away nervous as hell. I laughed quietly behind my hand. No one noticed luckily.

"Yeah. Laylen's taking me on a date!" she squealed.

"Where?" I asked. Laylen glared at me.

"It's a surprise!" I almost snorter but suppressed it.

"Nice. Have fun."

"Bye Sister."

"Goodbye Brother." Then they left. _Good luck Laylen._

When they came home Aislin looked about easy to jump for joy which she did. It frightened me a bit. Alex was on the couch sharpening a sword and I was walking into the living room with some chips. Aislin burst through the door squealing and jumping.

**"LAYLEN PROPOSED! LOOK AT MY RING!" **She showed Alex and I pointing and shoving her hand in our faces. Her face shined with happiness. Laylen's arms were around her and he was grinning like crazy.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" We held hands and jumped up and down.

"DUDE! Congratulations. Nice job!" Alex and Laylen fist bumped. I was surprised he was being this nice but I guess he changed. I hugged Laylen.

"Nice job," I whispered.

"Thanks." We pulled away and he dragged Aislin upstairs. I laughed and spun around. This turned out to be a pretty interesting day. Wonder if Alex will propose soon. I grinned in my mind. Hmmm...


End file.
